


Art of Nagatiation

by LewdCookies



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Brutal face fucking, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Hemipenis, Messy, Non-sexual death, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Vaginal Sex, Violence, breath play, dubcon, messy blowjob, messy sex, rough blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: When a job goes awry, a troll rogue must user her charm and skill to escape captivity.





	Art of Nagatiation

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

The job had been really simple; retrieve some artifacts the Titans had left behind inside some ruins located on the coast of Nazmir. Of course the fact they were inside some ruins infested with Vilescale naga was a wholly different matter. But even then it would be a cake walk for an experienced rogue like her.

Samae blew out an annoyed sigh from between her lips. The coldness from the stone floor underneath her seeped through her leather pants, and its pitted surface was uncomfortable to sit on.

Of course the last thing she had counted on in this case was the naga guards being crafty. A tripwire she didn't catch until the last moment had tripped an alarm, and it hadn’t been long until guards had surrounded her. After a brief scuffle she had then been overpowered.  
She was now sitting in a small cell, even if could more accurately be described as a cage made out of bones and wood than an actual prison cell. Awaiting to be either sacrificed or used for their communal cook pot. Even the naga liked to spice up their diet from time to time, and what better than with some Zandalari she added grimly.

Obviously the naga hadn’t been dumb and stripped her of all her possessions before tossing her inside. Leaving her dressed only in her dark leather armor. All her gear now lay in a jumbled heap on a nearby table. Which, of course, was well out of reach for her no matter how far her long limbs might stretch. Next to it sat her prison guard, keeping watch on her. His dragon shaped head, a large frill running down the length of his body, almost seemed to leer at her with his yellow slitted eyes. Large tendrils hung from a jaw lined with needle sharp teeth. His serpentine lower body, covered in deep blue scales, was coiled around a rickety chair. Leaning against the wall next to him was a wicked looking trident.

The troll leaned back against the cage wall behind with another sigh, her soft facial features briefly scrunched up in annoyed grimace. The sound making her slightly paranoid warden stir for a moment before settling back down again. Eyes still staring at her. One of her three-fingered hands idly played with the tail end of her braid, the rest of her silver coloured hair formed into a stylized mohawk on the top of her head. She needed to figure out a way to escape from her current predicament. This hadn’t been the first time she’d been caught obviously, willingly or unwillingly, but the odds were slightly stacked against her. With her being inside naga infested ruins by her own, chances of being rescued were obviously low so she’d had to rely on her wits to get out. She thoughtfully nibbled on her lower lip as she thought.

Feeling slightly warm in her darkly coloured leather jacket she undid the first three top buttons on her jacket, first exposing the tops of her breasts in the process. A fourth button becoming undone as gravity asserted its control over the ample pale grey skinned orbs as they slightly spilled out of their confines. Samae was in the process of muttering a small curse at her new predicament over when she noticed the guard eyeing her with thinly veiled interest. A different, more attentive, glint in his eyes.  
Or she could rely on her body to get out, she thought amused, a brief grin on her lips. To test her theory, she stretched exaggeratedly, arching her back and causing her breasts to push out from her chest. In the corner of her eye, she could see his eyes following her every motion and she could hear what almost sounded like an appreciative hiss coming from him. It looked as if she had been lucky and gotten a naga who, for a lack of better words, was slightly curious. Then again, stories of naga forcing themselves upon others weren’t completely unheard of. Samae nibbled on her lower lip as a forbidden thrill ran through her body at what was going to happen. Sure she was doing it to get out of her cell, but what was the harm in having some fun at the same time, she thought. By this point she had gone over to outright teasing the naga from where she sat. One of her hands travelled over her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing them slightly, while giving him a coy smile in the process. Standing up on her two feet she pushed herself against the bars, pushing her open jacket to the side. Her breasts spilling out between the openings and revealing the dark grey nipples that capped the bountiful orbs. Then she spun around, presenting her firm butt and shook it playfully at him. Her azure blue eyes looking at him coyly over her shoulder.

The naga seemed to hesitate, an internal struggle between his apparent duty and lusts taking part behind his eyes. But that didn’t last for all that long as he rose up from his seat and slithered up to her cage. Hook, line and sinker Samae thought to herself. The naga stuck his muscular arms through the bars, large clawed hands grabbing eager handfuls of her breasts. The troll letting out a moan as his hands roughly groped her chest. Over her shoulder she could hear him let out a pleased rumble as his fingers sank into the pliable flesh. Samae grabbed hold of the bars for support as she continued to moan, her head thrown back and eyes closed shut, while her breasts were manhandled. She had always liked her foreplay to be rough and naga certainly delivered. He made up for his apparent inexperience with a raw bestial hunger, roughly squeezing the orbs with his three clawed fingers. The sensation of the cold hand with its smooth scales rubbing against her sensitive skin and nipples sent tingles up her spine and into the pleasure centres of her brain. Between her legs she could feel herself already getting wet. When he roughly pulled at her now rock hard nipples, she moaned loudly, the naga not caring the slightest. By contrast, he seemed to take pleasure in her reaction as he let out a noise that sounded like a dark chuckle at her reaction. His hot breath washed over her skin, triggering a ripple of gooseflesh over her skin. His facial tendril seemingly trying to caress her back, or it was simply from when he moved his head.

There was no kindness to his actions, no love or passion to it, there was nothing but raw bestial lust. Samae could help but to shudder again as his hands roamed over her body as if he owned it. Something that was perhaps not too far from the truth, at least for the moment. She whimpered as one of his hands went between her legs, a thick finger dragging itself over her crotch. He chuckled again as he felt her growing arousal. She swallowed slightly, wondering nervously at what his next move would be. His hands went to her shoulders and without warning he spun her around to face him, and she could feel almost devouring her with his eyes as they went over her. Had he had a sudden change of heart and the last thing she was going to see was his maw opening wide?  
But instead he forced her down on her knees and as her eyes locked on his lower body, she involuntarily licked her lips.

A pair of shafts, located on top of each other, stood erect from a hidden slit on his orange coloured abdomen. While both were coloured a deep fleshy purple they were of slightly different girth and length. The top shaft was long and skinny but the bottom one was thicker in comparison but slightly more stubby. They were curved upwards, almost like a pair of hooks. While similar in general appearance to ordinary male members, their tips were tapered to a point rather than having a mushroom shaped head. Making the fish hook analogy even more accurate. None of them seemed to have any visible veins on them but there was a series of scaled ridges on the underside of the bottom one. In comparison, the top one’s shaft was completely smooth. Both were slick with internal lubrication and glistening slightly in the light from the torches that lined the dungeon walls. He moved closer to the cage, pressing his abdomen up against the cage. His throbbing shafts, fluids leaking from the tips, stuck through gaps like a cheap Orgrimmar glory hole.

“Suck,” he said darkly in nearly illegible common while looking down at her. The beginning of the sentence sounding like a menacing hiss coming from deep inside his chest. She moved closer, her breathing heavy and there was a dark flush to her cheeks as she took in both shafts before her. Samae shrugged off her jacket and the linen undershirt, leaving her now topless in front of him. Both members seemed to twitch in appreciation of the sight. Her upper body was toned and athletic, shaped and formed by adventuring the width and length of Azeroth. She peeled off her elbow length gloves, gold pattern tattoos swirled in ancient Zandalari patterns down her arms down to the wrists. The back of her three fingered hands covered in dark stone like patches, the same patches covering her shoulders and bare feet. Trolls never were all that big on shoes. The naga emitted a sound that was a mix of a groan and a rumble as she wrapped her hand around skinny. She gave it a few exploratory strokes, it felt cold and slimy to the touch and it wasn’t unlike holding onto an eel. Without another word she took the head into her mouth, it was completely taste and odorless outside of a slightly salty aftertaste. She bobbed her head up and down briefly before breaking off again, hand jerking the shaft before she dove back in, swallowing half of its length in one go. Above her she could hear the naga’s hissing drop several octaves and there was a crack as his grip around the cage bars tightened. If she kept going like this, she thought, he might even break her out by simply ripping the cage apart. She kept a fast and shallow pace, taking only the first quarter of it length in between her lips before pulling back again and rapidly stroking it to smear out lubrication and saliva. Her tongue sometimes playing with the pointed head. Prodding her tongue at the slit at the tip, she caught the first taste of his precome. It had, unlike the lubricant coating the shafts, a very noticeably salty taste it. It was like taking a sip of salt water and she hid a disgusted grimace from him behind the shaft.

He let out a throaty snarl as she plunged skinny down her throat, her nose and tusks briefly pressing up against his abdomen. She pulled back, leaving a trail of sticky saliva in its wake before repeating the motion twice more before going up for another gulp of air. Her hand instantly beginning to jerk the shaft rapidly as she gasped, before she repeated the same thing with stubby. Pressing her face up against his crotch as she jerked her head back and forth, the stubby filling her mouth more in comparison to its partner. Pulling back again both her hands were a flurry of motions as the rapidly jerked off both shafts, specs of lubricant and saliva flying off in the process and splattering on her body. Samae spat on one of the shafts, a hand smearing out the saliva before she with a breath of air swallowed it nearly to the hilt. His iron grip around the cage bars was slowly causing minor fractures in the bars. The naga’s loud breathing seemed to fill up the vacant space in the dungeon as the troll continued to bob her head back and forth at a rapid pace. Switching between stubby and skinny completely by random. Her actions were lusty, but at the same time not very romantic: There was no gentle kisses or anything onto the shaft or the head. Just simple raw sucking and loud slurping as she moved with an almost whorish purpose, cheeks concaving more and more as she applied suction. Occasionally resurfacing to inhale a gulp of fresh air, never leaving the shafts unattended in the meantime. One of her hands sneaking its way inside her pants and idly tweaking her aroused slit. All the while her head bobbed back and forth at a ravenous pace. Both shafts were coated in a liberal coat of saliva, the same stuff making her dark lips glisten alluringly. The troll at this point submerged a frenzied lust. The notion of her having a gag reflex by now obliterated by the way she was repeatedly taking either member down her throat, nose or tusks pressing up against his body. Her long braid whipping back and forth against her back. Her chest glistening from strings of saliva and precome that dripped from either the sides of her mouth or from one of the members.

One of his hands grabbed hold of the back of her head, fingers curling around the gold jewellery that held the braid together. Preparing for the worst she let her arms to go limp by her side. Stubby poking her slightly against her throat before it seemed to go limp or retract, which implied that male naga had some kind of control over their hemipenes. She heard him chuckle darkly before a hand wrapped around her neck and applied pressure. Then he began pushing her head towards him. With her throat suddenly constrained the passage was tighter and she couldn’t help but to gurgle and splurt as skinny was shoved deeper and deeper down her throat. In the corner of her eyes tears of exertion welled up as he callously continued to feed her his shaft. Her eyes widened in surprise as she could feel the member growing thicker in her mouth, a series of ridges forming on its underside like a series of barbs. The troll tried to breath through her nose as best as she could, chipping almost desperately for air. But with the girthier member forcing itself deeper and deeper down her throat and with his grip around it as well the passage was obstructed. Regardless of how much her nostrils flared there was never enough air coming down into her lungs. He tested the waters by fucking her mouth with slow by powerful motions. The naga grunting and snarling at the sensation of her contracting throat muscles as she rapidly swallowed as she tried to control the upsurge of saliva. Gagging sounds coming from her throat in protest of the intrusion. The sounds only seemed to spur his dark desires even further as the grip getting tighter and his thrusting becoming harder. Then the hand around her neck let go and he grabbed her by the root of her braid with both hands and brutally pushed her face forwards. Ignoring the feeling of her tusks as they pressed up against his abdomen. Samae could feel saliva dribbling from the side of her mouth as he held her there, feeling how the shaft throbbed between her lips. The naga pulled her off, but only briefly, letting her only have the slightest gasp of air before pushing her down again on it. Now humping her face for a moment with a pair of sharp thrusts before pulling her back again. One of his hands still holding an iron grip around the root of her braid to secure her in place. She gasped for air, feeling clarity returning to her head as she breathed. She must’ve looked like a sorry sight by now. Tears streaked down from the corners of her eyes and her mouth was smeared with saliva, thick bridges of it connecting her lips with the shaft.  
“Open wide,” he said with a sadistic undertone. Samae could only oblige and opened her mouth wide, her tongue lolling out lewdly in the process. He guided his engorged shaft towards her mouth and began to slowly fuck her open mouth again. But that reprieve only last for a moment as he began moving her head faster and faster. Obviously relishing in the sounds that her throat created in the process. The cell filling up with an obscene serenade of gurgling and gagging noises. Sometimes he pushed her head all the way down and held her there for a moment, feeling her squirm slightly as he deprived her of air, before pulling back again. Thick strings of saliva hung from both the shaft and off her chin, some of them landing either on her breasts or onto the floor with audible splats.

With a snarl he pulled her away from the shaft, the troll collapsing backwards onto her rear while gasping for breath. Her head swimming from oxygen deprivation. As her vision began clearing she could see the guard slithering away from the cage towards the table for a moment before returning. His single member now becoming two once more and they stood out like menacing flesh pillars. The troll numbly wondering if that was some bizarre magical mutation or something stemming from Queen Azshara’s depraved mind.  
“Strip,” he hissed at her as he stuck a until now unseen key into the rusty cage lock. Just as she managed to take off her leather pants and underwear, a large damp spot on the cloth, he slid inside the cage. Without another word he wrapped a hand around her neck and dragged her outside. Samae too exhausted and dazed to put up much of a struggle as the naga simply swept the table clear. Scattering equipment down on the floor and throwing the troll on top of it. She could see her daggers lying nearby, but once again they were out of reach for her. He secured her wrists tightly with a leather cord before looping it around one of her discarded daggers. Flipping her around to her back, making her legs dangle off the end, he pulled her arms above her head. With an almost carless shove, he sank the it into the table to prevent her from running. The dagger burying itself into the wood with a loud thunk. Leaning in close to her he took a long sniff before letting out a pleased sound. He chuckled maliciously when she involuntarily shuddered when long tongue slithered over her naked body, leaving a long slimy trail on her nearly flawless skin in its wake. The troll unable to do much other than squirm. His hands roamed over her, squeezing and groping wherever they pleased. Claws raking over her soft skin, leaving either red marks or, in some cases, bloody scratches. A finger slipping between her lower lips and came out wet and sticky. He grabbed her by the ankles, wrenching her legs apart to give him better access. The skin around her mound flushed dark from arousal. She gasped loudly as she felt him drag his tongue over her slit, her obvious arousal eliciting another malicious chuckle. The naga looked at her with a hungry glint in his eyes. It was with a mix of arousal and fear that she saw him line up both shafts against her groin. For a moment she could feel stubby poking at her anal rose, sending another shiver through her body. The troll moaned slightly as he then rubbed it against her slit, the ridges and bumps on its underside rubbing against her now engorged clit.

In a way she knew this was wrong, but the sexual thrill was simply too strong for her to ignore it all. She had had her fair share of sexual flings with other members of the Horde, a few orcs and elves and even a tauren or two. But this was something completely different for those encounters. In those situations she had some kind of control, the chance to stop and change things. But now she was completely at his mercy and the loss of control was both arousing and frightening at the same time. But not was all lost, the knot holding her wrists together was primitive and felt like it could barely hold for very long. Then one of her daggers was also within her reach at last, but to make any sudden movements now would obviously mean he’d kill her. No, she would have to wait for the right moment to strike. She shuddered slightly as he rubbed his members against her sex once more, still grinning hungrily at her. Samae gave the naga a slightly playful look, both in order to hide her fright but also hiding her plans from him. Testing the waters, he pushed both heads towards her openings, the troll gasping slightly as stubby poked at her anal ring but found it resistant. With an annoyed snarl he circled around the table to where her head was and grabbed her by her braid. She opened her mouth, hanging out her tongue in the process as she knew what he wanted and wasn’t going to resist. Even then she choked slightly as he vigoursly throatfucked her with stubby to lube it up. Spit splattering against the table and dungeon floor as it poured from the side of her mouth. She coughed and sputtered, much to his apparent amusement, after he pulled out and blinked away the tears in her eyes. The naga, seemingly pleased with the lubrication job, slithered back to the end of the table again.  
For the Horde, she couldn’t help thinking to herself, not without a slight thrill of excitement, as he clumsily lined himself up against her openings.

Even being prepared for it, the penetration came fast and brutal and Samae cried out as both shafts slid inside her. Stubby, despite the lubrication, forcing her anal ring to open in the process. The troll feeling harsh spikes of pain shooting through her lower body from the brutal insertion. She silently thanked the loa that her body could regenerate wounds, even if that didn’t lessen the pain she felt. The naga hissed, sounding pleased as he bottomed out in her. Samae shuddered as she could feel his abdomen pressing up against her, the cold and slimy scales feeling like wet stones against her skin. With an iron grip around her ankles the naga pressed her backwards legs towards her. Samae thanking the loa once more for her limber body or else such a thing would’ve been painful. Then he began throwing his weight down onto her as he began thrusting. His initial progress slow at first, but only because her other hole hadn’t completely adjusted itself to stubby yet. The troll wincing and groaning in pain as it brute forced its way through. The ridges only felt like they made the sensations worse. She almost wished he had attempted to stuff both shafts inside her quim instead of double penetrating her. But she also knew the naga’s cruel found inflicting pain pleasing. He snarled, obviously displeased at being denied, and rose upwards on his lower body. He pushed Samae’s legs closer towards her head and he leaned over her as he began to put more force into his thrusting. It wasn’t long until her body began giving in and she could feel her rose becoming looser as it accommodated to his thrusting.

Underneath her the wooden table shifted and creaked ominously as the naga began to brutally pound his twin shafts in and out of her. Samae writhed and moaned underneath her, partly playing the willing broken victim and partly enjoying herself by this point. Submerging herself in the forbidden thrill of being fucked by something so monstrous. But even then she was trying to keep a clear head and find the right chance to facilitate her escape. Even if that was exceedingly difficult with two naga members pushing in and out of both her holes at the same time at a vigorous pace. Craning her head back, under the pretense of moaning, she could see the dagger stuck in the table moving. The force of each impact making the thing wobble slightly. With any luck, she thought, it might be pushed out by its own or be pulled out. All she had to do was to get a bit closer so she could reach it when the time came. Samae looked up at the naga almost leaning over her as he pounded her with a bestial fury. She knew exactly how, it was all a matter of playing the right cards and then holding on. Besides, the troll thought with a mental grin, it had been a while since she had been done properly and why let such a nice opportunity go to waste.  
“Is dat all you got?” she said, adding a feisty cocksureness to her voice that she knew would get him riled up.

Her display of defiance had its intended effect as the naga snarled menacingly at her and leaned closer towards her. She could feel his foetid breath wash against her face as his dragon shaped head filled her view, its yellow serpentine eyes glaring balefully at her. The tendrils hanging off her face touching her skin, their coldness causing gooseflesh to ripple over her warm skin. If she had been able to reach the knife now, she could’ve been free with one stab. But for now it was still firmly planted into the table and just beyond her fingertips, so instead she stared back at him.  
“I will break you,” he hissed with menace to which she said nothing, giving him a stoic Zandalarian glare in return.  
The naga snarled again, obviously agitated that she hadn’t cracked yet, and began moving his lower body again. Pulling out as far as possible before brutally pushing forward, bottoming out instantly. Samae cried out in a mix of shock and pain in the process, her body shuddering from the hard impact. Obviously pleased with her reaction he repeated it again and again. Thrusting with long and hard motions that sent the table rocking backwards and forwards in its place before picking up his pace. Very quickly he was pounding both members in and out of her holes, while all she could do was holding on as best as she could. At some point he let go of her legs and they hung by the side of the table. Due to her rather significant height, even for a troll, her feet managed to touch the floor. With a combination of that and his hard thrusting as he frantically fucked her, she managed to surreptitiously slide upwards on the table. Slowly inch by inch until she had the dagger within easy reach. The troll hid a grin behind a long deep moan. For all her plans she was having about escaping there was no denying the fact that the naga was a rather eager lover. His hard thrusting had by now gotten her worked up. Between her legs the fires were burning at full force. Her body coated in a sheen of sweat from the exertion, something which had even eased friction between her and the table. She moaned again as another one of his hard thrust sent ripples through her whole body. Her breasts bouncing around wildly and the naga sunk his claws into the tender flesh and squeezed them roughly. She once more muttered a thanks to the loa under her breath over the regenerative powers that easily healed any bloody scratches she got from his rough treatment.

The fuckfest seemed to continue for hours, with the nagas almost seemingly inextinguishable supply of stamina fueling his frantic movement. At one point he had switched positions, vigorously fucking her with stubby. With skinny rubbing against her pubic mound, matting the tuft of white pubic hair with dripping semen. The same stuff leaking out from between her legs every time he pulled back, the nagas hemipenis seemingly producing an endless supply of it. Stubby’s bumps and ridges rubbing against her velvet canal and hitting all the right sensitive spots, sending lightning bolts of pleasure up her spine. It had been an almost shockingly different feeling from skinny before. Samae had already gone through several small climaxes and was beginning to feel her body becoming worn out. She was at one point wondering if it she was indeed going to break as the naga did not seem to stop. But the signs of him getting close to his climax were there; his wheezing breath echoed between the stone walls and he was leaning against the table for support. Even his thrusts had begun to diminish in speed and intensity. She moved her hips slightly, gyrating them with more ferocity before, grinding her mound up against his body whenever he bottomed out. In an attempt to goad him on a bit more and drain the last of his reserves. But at the same time she couldn’t help but to moan as she felt skinny rub itself against her clit at the same time. Bolts of pleasure shooting through her already overcharged body. She knew she was so close to going over the precipice. The knot that had grown tighter and tighter at the base of her stomach through each consecutive smaller climax was getting very close to unraveling itself. It was a matter of time and persistence by this point.

Then the knot suddenly unwound itself and with an almost quiet whimper the troll climaxed on top of the table. The muscles in her body pulling taunt as her eyes closed shut and her face twisted into a grimace. Her whole body seemed to roll like a wave, her lower body managed to rise up from the table as her heels pressed themselves into the floor. Her two toes curling inwards at the same time. Her back arched upwards in an arch, breasts jutting out from her body as it reached its zenith. Then it came crashing down onto the tabletop with a thud that made the orbs jiggle. Between her legs her kegel muscles clamped down like a vice around the intruding shaft, the letting out a grunt as his thrusting was suddenly impeded. Her strong grip around it managing to stop him almost dead in the water. The sudden sensation of the powerful muscles constricting around the sensitive shaft like a constrictor became too much for him as well. He came with an almost thunderous roar, the sound reverberating between the walls. His fingers clawed long gouges into the table as he pushed his lower body against her pelvis. Stubby sinking down to the base as her velvet canal clenched around it and she could feel it throb inside her as it came. Something which skinny did as well. The first load shot out of the tip like it was fired from a cannon and managed to land on her lips. She resisted the urge to gag as she accidentally tasted it. The liquid tasting like incredibly viscous salt water and Samae was glad he hadn’t insisted on her having to swallow it. Instead, she turned her head away as two more loads splattered against her body, leaving murky grey streaks in the valley between her heaving breasts and over her stomach. Samae’s body sank back down onto the table, gasping for breath as her muscles relaxed again. She gasped slightly as she felt stubby being pulled out, leaving a sudden void between her legs for a moment. The naga slumped down slightly, obviously spent from his ordeal, the two members disappearing behind an orange coloured scale.

With her heavy breathing audible in her ear, Samae’s hands slowly felt around for the dagger above her head. A sense of relief feeling her as she felt the cold metal underneath her fingertips, the dagger still stuck uptight into the table. Her body felt slightly jittery, a mix of adrenaline and endorphins running through her system still. Keeping an eye on the naga, still looking a bit out it from his climax, she tugged at the dagger and it came loose without much effort. Her lips turned upwards into a sly smile as she remained still. Her hands still held above her head and her legs slightly spread apart in apparent show of defeat. She could feel his foul seed spilling out from her ravaged hole. In the corner of her eye, she could see him move again, apparently having cleared out of his fugue state. He rose up and slithered up to the table, a vicious smirk on his lips as he leaned closer.  
“This always makes me hungry,” he rasped out as his tongue licked his needle-like teeth.  
“Den here’s my suggestion for the main course,” she replied.  
With a fluid motion she flipped the dagger around in her hands and rammed the blade straight through his right eye into his brain. Death came instantly and the lifeless body crashed down onto the floor with a loud thump, the head bouncing off the table edge.

Samae sat up on the table and spat, trying to wash the disgusting taste of naga semen out of her mouth but not much avail. She made a disgusted grimace at the overwhelmingly salty taste not leaving her mouth. Then a wave of exhaustion rolled over her as the adrenaline dissipated from her system. She looked at her equipment scattered almost everywhere over the dungeon. The contents of her backpack lying half spilled out on the floor from where it had landed after being thrown off the table. Her clothes scattered inside the cage itself, the door hanging wide open. She couldn’t help but to groan slightly and rubbed her temple.  
“Dis is the last time I listen to a goblin talking about easy jobs.”


End file.
